herofandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Terese
Phoebe Terese is one of the students of Walkerville Elementary School from The Magic School Bus. She lives with her father. She is the new student of Ms. Frizzle's class, always comparing to how things were at her old school. The caring soul of the class, she also seems to be a little bit shy, her biggest fear being stage fright. She's shown to love all animals, including bugs, and she supports recycling. She is also Arnold Perlstein's love interest. History Phoebe is introduced in "Gets Lost in Space" but she doesn't mention her old school or make any indication she's new until "For Lunch." She shows her caring side and love for animals in "All Dried Up" when she creates Students Against Desert Scarcity ("S.A.D.S.") after Carlos goes on about the ones suffering in the desert. She learns the hard way that they don't need her. The class visits her old school in "Goes to Seed" to get her flower so their garden isn't incomplete when they're showcased on the cover of Plant It! magazine. Phoebe helps Arnold chase down a dinosaur that stole his borrowed fossilized egg in "The Busasaurus." It's implied in this episode that she has developed a crush on him. In "Butterfly and the Bog Beast," the class is trying to come up with a new mascot for the school's soccer team, and everyone (especially Ralphie) dismisses her idea: The Butterflies. All but Arnold turn on her when Janet points out that the rival team, the Bulldogs, is Phoebe's old school's team. Eventually, they all compromise and name the team the Bog Beast Butterflies. In "Cold Feet," it's her turn to take Liz home for the weekend, but Liz is gone. When they track her down to a place called Herp Haven, Phoebe is sent to infiltrate the place with her pet busigator, "Valerie." Phoebe is against taking honey from bees in "In a Beehive," and she's stuck on an ice flow with Liz, Ralphie, and the bus in "In the Arctic." She feels bad for a giant praying mantis in a 1950s sci-fi movie in "Spins a Web," wishing the military in the film would trap it instead. Ms. Frizzle takes the class into the film where Phoebe tries to make this happen. Her fear of being on stage is revealed in "Gets Planted," but despite it, she's turned into a bean plant to play the beanstalk in the class play, Jack and the Beanstalk. When Arnold's skin is orange in "Goes Cellular," he wants to know the difference between his skin and Phoebe's. She's picked to represent the school in a Slam Dunk-a-Thon in "Gains Weight," despite the fact she can't do a slam dunk. She's a fox along with Arnold and Tim in "In the City," and she's partners with Arnold in "Takes a Dive." Trivia *Phoebe is of Irish descent. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Narrators Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:Misguided Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive